The Alabaster Demon
by Subtlepasta
Summary: There are no shingami or espada and Ichigo replaces Tsukune within the entire Rosario story. All the characters you know and love will still be there. Except for Hitsugaya because he gets too much attention. cowritten by nathanexplosion7294
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note**: Lolz this is my first fan fiction and it's a CROSS OVAH!!! I truly don't mind harsh criticism just as long as it's constructive. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the read.

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own either of these amazing series. But if I did, I'd make Tsukune more of a badass.

* * *

Ichigo waited at the bus stop for nearly an hour. The sun was setting behind him and was almost the same orange color as his spiky hair. His shoulder ached from carrying all of his belongings he was taking with him to his new school. After his old school was set for being demolished, he had nowhere to go. That was until he found a pamphlet about an academy of the shore of Japan that for some reason was never on the map. His nonsensical father of course signs him up.

Ichigo rummaged through his duffle bag to find a note that was sent to him just before he left. It was signed by his friends Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, and the rest of the gang. Written in Orihime's hand writing was everything you would find in a typical "see you soon" letter. Stapled to the letter was their last group photo

The bus arrived with no one inside except for an old man well in his fifty's, wielding an unlit cigar in his mouth. The blue cap he wore denied entrance to any light showing his eyes. It almost seemed as if only a dark void inhabited the recesses of his upper face.

"Well, you're headed to Youkai Academy aren't you?" The old man proclaimed. "Hop in."

"Yeah. I don't know much about Youkai though. Can you give me some info?" Ichigo asked.

"This school is definitely something any normal human would not consider run of the mill."

Ichigo didn't necessarily take this seriously and said, "I'll take that into account."

As Ichigo walked onto the bus, it took him a while to get his bag in due to its sheer size.

"Damn, boy, how can you carry all that? Better yet, what's in there?" the bus driver thought without showing any emotion.

The trip to the new school seemed bland. The bus driver wasn't in the mood for talking and all Ichigo could do was look out the window. Only two things were running through his mind: what the new school was like, and how everyone was doing. Other things popped in and out but those didn't matter. In fifteen minutes he was asleep.

**Inside Ichigo's dream**

Ichigo stood in a vast valley with nothing but alabaster sand and dunes all around him. Above him, only small wisps of clouds stagnant in the night sky. Other than the bleached moon that hung close to the horizon, nothing else shone. The sand underneath Ichigo's feet felt like powder and was soothing. Everything here felt perfect to Ichigo until a figure materialized out of thin air. What Ichigo saw was monstrous. The figure had a muscular human body yet its skin was an ivory white with red markings across it's face and chest. What should have been the face was actually that of a skull with horns coming out of the side and pointing forward. It also had the same orange hair as Ichigo yet it went down to the creature's waist. What seemed to be the remains of a shihakushou covered the right side of its body. Within its right hand, it wielded a completely black katana. The thing lifted it's head and bellowed with such a ferocity that Ichigo could feel it in his chest. As it lowered its head, a glowing white ball that was rapidly increasing in size materialized in between the two horns. The ball was shot out with such a blinding light and intense heat and just before it hit Ichigo, Ichigo woke up.

**Reality**

When Ichigo woke up, he was still in the bus but the sun was shining overhead with waves splashing to the east. The bus driver was shaking Ichigo with enough force to wake him up.

"Hey kid, wake up. I have to get back to the human world soon," the bus driver said with a little annoyance added in.

Ichigo looked puzzled, "What do you mean by 'human world'?"

"Just get out," the bus driver said, "I'm on a tight shift."

Ichigo grabbed his bags and exited the bus feeling relaxed yet at the same time anxious. The dream he had just now made him feel uneasy about his stay at the academy; it was almost like an omen.

The school was a decent hike away as there was a thick forest blocking any sight of it from the bus stop. Crows cawed while perched on top of dead trees. Ichigo was just about to ask the bus driver wether or not there was a shortcut but like a ninja, he vanished without making a single sound. He checked his phone to see if there was any signal but to no avail. After observing the area, Ichigo picked up his belongings and headed out.

Ten minutes into the forest, bushes were shaking too violent for what the wind offered and it was coming in his direction. Ichigo showed no signs of being frightened but when a girl popped out riding her bike, he wasn't able to dodge. They both landed in a heaping mess with the bike bent up, all their belongings scattered, and of course, the girl on top of Ichigo.

"Ow... What just happened?" The girl looked up to see that that the person who broke her fall was also in a state of unconsciousness, "Ah! I'm so sorry! Let me..." She stopped to sniff the air around him. To her, his blood smelled DELICIOUS.

The girl had pink bubblegum hair trailing down to her hips. Her bust was large enough to attract any man and also enough to make any woman jealous. She wore the school uniform which consisted of plaid skirt, green uniform, white shirt, knee-high stockings, and dress shoes. To complement her outfit, was a choker with a cross pendant. Her breasts rubbed on Ichigo's chest which aroused him even though he was semi-unconscious. She leaned toward his neck and cleared a spot before she sank her sharp teeth into him.

"GAHHH!!! What the hell was that?!" Ichigo sprang from his spot underneath the girl and situated his hand on top of the incision to stop the bleeding, "What are you?! A vampire?!"

"Yes I am. And your blood was so delicious!"

"I was joking. Vampires don't exist."

"Wah?! Don't say that! You hurt my feelings."

"Uh... I'm sorry?"

"Yay! It's a settled now. I'm Akashiya Moka by the way."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about being in the way. What were you doing anyhow?"

"I was trying to find a shortcut to the school. Oh, let me help you with your bags."

"It's fine. I have them."

Ichigo grabbed his bags, Moka grabbed hers, and they set afoot to their new school. A couple minutes into the hike, Moka stroke up a conversation, "So from your reaction earlier, It seems you don't like us vampires."

"No! You have misunderstood me. I, uh, haven't really known a vampire so it surprised me," Ichigo said with panicked uncertainty.

"I'm glad about that. If you don't mind, can we become friends? I haven't been able to make friends since I got here."

"Sure. I'll be your friend."

The school was enormous. The style was that of an early 19th century western mansion with several floors and balconies. Inside was even more incredible: each hallway could have easily fit the majority of the school's students. After the entrance ceremony, Ichigo and Moka walked separate ways.

The homeroom Ichigo was assigned to seemed just as normal as any other human class with the same cliques. Ichigo sat down at his desk which resided to the left of the class room, next to the windows. The view was extraordinary with the ocean as a background. Class started without further ado and began with a cat-eared woman striding up to the podium saying, "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome.I presume you already know this but this is a school built for the sake of _monsters _to attend!"

Ichigo went pale. He stiffened up having his eyes widen while looking at the teacher.

"Did she say monsters?!" Ichigo thought, "Then why out of all places am I here?!"

Nekonome continued, "At this academy, you'll be studying 'How to coexist with humans'! So for that reason, you will all live your lives in this academy in _human_ _form_! And also because of this, you can never show a fellow student your true form, understand?"

"Hey teacher!" one of the students called out to grab her attention, "Would it not be better for us to eat up those pesky humans. And in case of beautiful girls, why not molest them?"

The student who called out was named Saizou Komiya. His blond hair was gelled and combed back, and a piercing was attached to his lower lip.

As though she did not notice, Nekonome replied, "Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers, students, and staff are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here! If any human is to enter within our sacred world, we'll bring death or something..."

"Wah?! I'll be killed if anyone knows I'm a human?!" thought Ichigo as he was trying to hide the fear he had for his life; although his wide eyes could have definitely showed some insight if anyone even paid attention.

Nekonome's lecture about the school continued until Moka walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late. After the entrance exam, I kinda got lost," Moka said.

"Oh, she's a cute one," Nekonome said under her breath then replied, "Take a seat over there." She pointed to an open desk right next to Ichigo.

Before Moka had any time to look at who was going to be sitting next to her, every boy in the classroom leapt up praising the fact that they would be taking a class with this girl.

"HOT! SHES TOO HOT!" one guy exclaimed.

"Even though that's her transformation, there isn't anyone who can top her," another said.

"Whoa... Beautiful..." was heard in the background.

Once Moka got to her seat, she locked eyes with Ichigo, "I...Ichigo? IT"S YOU!!!" Moka sprang onto Ichigo giving him a big hug. The newly created Moka fan club disapproved of such and a dark aura enveloped the majority of the class.

"What connections does she have with that guy?!" one person said in disgust.

"All hope is lost!" another declared.

"Let's just kill him now," hissed another student.

As all this was happening, Saizou sat in chair his licking his lips foreboding his malevolence.

After class, everyone was given the time to explore the complex. Students walked around lingering about from classroom to classroom. Within this medley of students was Ichigo and Moka. Behind the two, whispers could have been heard, along with the feeling that gazing eyes were piercing their backs. To Ichigo, everything seemed surreal to him. A beautiful girl has more or less chosen him as her boyfriend. The problem is, did this relationship compensate for the fact that he was a human in a school for monsters? Ichigo wasn't able to come up with answer to his problem due to Saizou walking up to him and Moka.

"Hello. I presume you are Moka Akashiya, salutations," Saizou said with a false benevolence, "Why not take walk with me instead of that disgusting brat." He lifted Ichigo by the collar with ease. Ichigo struggled for a hold yet Saizou was just too strong. Moka grabbed a hold of Ichigo and she sprinted off.

"Sorry! I'm just fine with him!" Moka called out as she ran away.

Once outside, the two started panting frantically as they sat down on the nearest bench.

"Thanks... Moka...for saving... me," Ichigo was barely able to breathe. Moka was by far the fastest runner he had ever met; far faster than any human.

"By the way, how can you run that fast?" Ichigo asked, "And are you really a vampire?"

"Our kind is a lot stronger than humans and monsters alike. But when I started to go to a human school, I put on this rosary to prevent my real self from appearing since no one liked me. So far, no one can take it off, not even me. But if it is taken off, I become REALLY SCARY."

Ichigo said nothing, All he could do was stare at Moka with tender eyes; her beauty caressing all his thoughts. Although they had only known each other for just a day, he knew their relationship would grow with even more adventures ahead.

* * *

Well, that's the first story. Please let me know if there are any grammar errors and such and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: There are a couple of things I omitted from the previous chapter so here they are: A Shihakushou, is what the shinigami wear in Bleach, and Nathanexplosion7294 is the co-writer to this story and also one of the beta readers. I know that it took some time to get this story up but we had über writer's block. Other than that, I will get the third chapter up soon and do send me feedback. ENJOY!!

* * *

The next day, Ichigo woke up to the monotonous sound of his alarm clock signaling the time 6:30. He shared the tiny space with a roommate by the name of Ulquiorra Schiffer. He showed no expression or emotion other than that of someone shrouded in despair. His skin was a pale white and two blue markings ran down his cheeks from his eyes like tears. His eyes were a malachite green completely contrasting with his complexion. On top of his short black hair was the remains of what looked like a unknown creature's skull. It covered the left side of his head and protruding out of the side of its forehead was a small horn.

Neither of them had unpacked but by the looks of it, Ulquiorra didn't have anything other than the bare essentials. Ulquiorra was already awake, showered, and dressed when Ichigo woke up. He didn't wear the school uniform but instead he wore a completely white shihakushou only revealing his chest which sported a hole that went directly through the base of his neck.

Ichigo expressed his sloth like self when getting out of his bed. He had no desire to get ready or go to class for that matter, but when the thought of Moka becoming disappointed came around, Ichigo straightened himself out and did the best he could to get ready. Still in his shirt and boxers, Ichigo left his room for the showers.

It was 7:00 now and more students were heading for the shower rooms. Some students during their sleep had revealed their monstrous sides either frightening others or making others laugh hysterically. After the shower, Ichigo grabbed his computer bag and left for his homeroom.

"Alright class! I'm about to give each of you a paper showing what classes you'll be taking and what electives you can choose from. You can choose up to three clubs and you can change whenever you want and once you're done, hand the papers back to me," said Nekonome.

Ichigo was handed an assortment of papers stapled neatly together. The front page had an intricate border design and the words "Welcome to Youkai Academy" in bold gothic letters looking more like an amusement park brochure than school papers. Ichigo's classes were the ones he expected to get: everything honors. He skimmed through the electives and serendipitously only three interested him: kendo, cooking, and newspaper. He handed the papers to Nekonome and the rest of the day went regularly, except for his teachers...

His biology teacher was Szayel-Aporro a distinct man with a hair color slightly lighter than Moka's. He wore thin square glasses and a completely white formal outfit. His math teacher was Aaroniero Arrurerie who also seemed to wear the same white formal outfit but you could not see his face. This was due to the fact that is was covered by a tall helmet with four holes vertically aligned on either side of the front of it. His language arts teacher was Tia Hallibel who had dark skin and enormous breasts and her blond hair had three small braids on the back of her head. Her white outfit was different than the other as it extended all the way to the base of her fingers where she wore black gloves. His history teacher, Zommari Leroux, also had dark complexion yet atop of his shaved head were studs that ran across the center of his head. His outfit was the same as the first two teachers. And after what seemed to be an eternity of describing, his final teacher for Physical Education was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. His spiky, gelled blue hair really contradicted to his destructive personality.

After the classes, everyone was given some time off before the clubs started. Using his sixth sense of easily finding unusual hair colors, he soon found himself on the ground being hugged by the person he was looking for.

"You're here!" Moka exclaimed, "I was looking for you all over the place!"

Dark eyes loomed over the two making Ichigo uneasy while Moka didn't even notice at all.

"Yeah I'm here, but let me get up," Ichigo replied. Yet before he could stand up, His neck was given a good blood sucking. Not only was he screaming in pain, but he was also flailing his arms and legs all over the place trying to grab a hold of some kind.

"Ah! That was so refreshing! Thanks Ichigo!" Moka said in an innocent and sweet manner.

"Sooner or later I'm gonna die of blood loss," Ichigo thought as his face lightened by three or four shades, he then said, "By the way, what clubs did you choose?"

"Eh? What are clubs?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded, "Didn't you check the list of clubs?"

"I got lost again trying to find you."

"Weren't you in class?"

"Nope."

"So you didn't sign up?"

"Nope."

"Well then, you need to get it done." For the first time, it was Ichigo was the one dragging Moka through the crowd.

"I can run a lot faster you know," Moka said with no signs of anger or frustration.

"You'll just get us lost."

"Good point. What did you choose?"

"Kendo, cooking, and newspaper. Everything else really interested me."

"Well now I know what my clubs are."

"Eh?"

"I'll be doing everything you'll be doing"

"Isn't it a little too early to decide? I mean, you haven't even seen any of the clubs."

"That's okay. Because I know wherever you are it'll be fun no matter what!"

With that said, they reached Nekonome's classroom. She was inside tidying her papers making her working space more "workable" and also typing up a couple of things. Ichigo's footsteps alerted Nekonome making her ears twitch.

"Do you two need anything? I'm free right now," Nekonome said with cheeriness backing her words up.

Ichigo dragged in Moka and plopped her up straight, "She hasn't signed in yet."

"Well here ya go!" Nekonome handed the papers to Moka.

Without even looking Moka marked off the same clubs that Ichigo had.

"That was fast," Nekonome grabbed the papers and put them in the growing pile without looking up from her work, "Now I'm not trying to be rude, but I need to get back to work."

"I need to grab something in my dorm room so I'll see you at the club," With that said, the two parted ways.

Ichigo reached his dorm room with time to spare. Ulquiorra's side of the room was immaculate while Ichigo's still needed some TLC. He plopped his bag on top of his bed and opened its contents. What Ichigo pulled out was a six-foot long sword resembling a chef's knife. The entire body was completely black except for the edge of the blade. The hilt was wrapped in a ribbon of unbleached linen and it extended to be able to wrap around the entirety of the blade itself. The blade showed signs of wear and tear but overall, it was in good condition.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you along," He grabbed the weapon and lifted it up with ease with one hand. He may have been stronger than the average 15 year old, but he was no match against his foes at this school, "Damn, ten minutes left."

Although it was almost time for everyone to get to their clubs, there was still a substantial amount of students idling about the campus. Ichigo strode alongside a long wall only to find Saizou come up to him.

"What did I tell you about being next to Moka?" Saizou hissed.

"I don't know what you talking about Saizou," Ichigo sneered as he tried to pass him. Saizou of course grabbed Ichigo by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I saw you with Moka today! What didn't you get when said 'Stay away from her!'"

"You never said anything like tha..."

BOOM! The wall behind Ichigo was destroyed with ease. Saizou's left arm grew into a large slimy mass of sharp claws and green skin.

"Tell me, what's your real form."

Ichigo had no idea of what to say, his mind and body were all frozen up. In an effort to free himself he spurted out, "V-Vampire. I'm a vampire."

Saizou grabbed a hold of Ichigo's head and lifted him up off the ground, "Vampire you say?! Vampires are atrocious western creatures said to be the best at using their supernatural powers! Are you sure you are such a vampire?! Do not lie to me..."

Before Ichigo could reply, he fell roughly to the ground landing on the rubble.

"Anyway, don't go near Moka again! Even if you talk to her you're dead boy."

Ichigo brushed himself off and checked his weapon for any significant damage and to his benefit, there were none. He checked his watch and was relieved to find out that he still had time to get to his kendo club.

When Ichigo walked in, class hadn't started yet so he had some time to linger. There were no chairs in the dojo except for a small portion which seemed to be a desk. Both sides of the building had large windows which allowed for natural sunlight and to give everyone some fresh air. Moka ran up towards Ichigo and gave him a big hug and in return a tasty meal.

"Ah! That was refreshing! I was starting to think that you were the one that got lost," Moka teased allowing her breasts to rub against him.

"I just had a conversation with a fellow student. Nothing to worry over." He tried to hide his emotions yet to no avail.

"Okay!" Although Moka may have been a caring person, she really did not know facial expressions.

The school bell rung with a clang signaling the first club to start. Two men entered the room with no warning. Both men were well fit, wore the same shihakushou, and had their own swords yet one was easily taller than the other.

The first one to come in was near 7 feet tall and had black liberty spikes pointing backwards and at the tips bells were hung. He had one long scar running down his face going over his left eye and an eyepatch covered his right. His entire face was composed with anything but curves.

The other man to walk in was entirely different. Only standing at 6 feet, he was dwarfed by the other larger staff member. He had slate gray eyes and long black hair and showed about as much expression as Ulquiorra. Kenseikens were attached to his head notifying everyone that he was of nobility.

The taller one was first to speak, "Alright students, this is you already know is kendo club. I am Zaraki Kenpachi and this here is Kuchiki Byakuya. We not only teach kendo, but we also explore on other bladed weapons such as Western fencing, great swords, sword & shield, so on and so forth. We might even practice archery," a venomous grin widened on his face.

Now it was time for Byakuya to speak, "We will meet every other day so as to give you some time to rest. Now before we can start, I see that some of you have brought your own equipment. If you want to, you can set it down wherever you like just so it's not in the way."

Ichigo was not the person to leave his weapon unattended so he kept it within arms reach.

Zaraki stepped forward to add another comment, "Just so you get to know each other, mingle around for a bit. If it gets out of hand, you don't want to know what'll happen. Besides, I'm not paid to be kind to you."

At first, the medley of peers oddly coalesced but after ten minutes, things moved much smoothly. Throughout the entire period, Moka was clamped onto Ichigo's arm with no intentions of letting go. Ichigo of course didn't mind this so it stayed that way.

The next two clubs didn't pertain much to Ichigo or Moka so they chitchatted without a care in the world.

At the end of the clubs, everyone was given an hour before dinner was served. Since neither Ichigo nor Moka had ever been to this school, they went for a nice walk in the dead, corpse infested, forest.

"I don't know if I should continue going to this school. I mean, everything is way too intense. Besides, human schools are much less... dangerous," Even though Ichigo could never bear the thought of being separated from Moka, his life was on the line.

"NO! You can't go to a godforsaken school like that! I won't let you!" Moka showed anger and worry in her voice.

Ichigo was taken aback. This was the first time he had seen Moka in such a state, "Why? Why are you so against human schools?" Ichigo did his best to try and not make it sound forceful.

"Before I went to this school, I attended a normal human school and EVERYONE hated me. They never believed me when I told them that I was a vampire. Everyone would make fun of me and call me names so that's why I don't want you to go there."

The two embraced each other in a tight hug for what seemed to be forever. Neither of them could let go and they both wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

Well, got that covered. In the middle of the chapter there's a monster paragraph which I couldn't avoid and it still really annoys me. If you thought this chapter was slow, the next chapter will definitely be better.

By the way, a kenseiken is... Um... I really don't know how to describe it. Look it up.


End file.
